i'M Sam's Wingman
by PhunkyBrewster
Summary: "Look...I don't ask you for help often, do I? I really, really, really need your help this time. Pleeeease?" Freddie never expected Sam to beg him for his help. WARNING: This is a Seddie friendship story, NOT a romantic pairing. Contains Creddie moments.


**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. Thank you, Dan Schneider, for the awesome show that inspired this story.**

* * *

Ridgeway High School at 4 p.m. was a veritable ghost town. With the exception of few students heading to and from their extracurricular activities or detention, the school was a stark contrast from the bustling institution it was during its usual hours of operation. Without all of the excitement, Ridgeway was a completely different place. For Freddie Benson, it was a welcomed change. It allowed him to take advantage of the peace and quiet and revel in some of the good memories he had of the place. Lately he's been feeling especially nostalgic. With only five months left of his high school career, he eager to move on and reluctant to let go of this aspect of his life at the same time.

Freddie had just adjourned the latest A.V. Club meeting when he exited the classroom with a tall boy with a swimmer's build close at his heels. The boy called for Freddie's attention.

"Hey! Freddie!"

Freddie turned around to find Cameron Phillips, the vice president of the A.V. Club. He was a charismatic guy with wavy dark auburn hair, broad shoulders, and a natural surfer's tan. His khaki back pack was slung over his right shoulder as a shoved his Pear Phone in his pocket.

"Hey, Cam," Freddie greeted. He nodded his head towards the classroom they just vacated. "I didn't get a chance to thank you during the meeting, but the interviews you set up with football and girl's volleyball teams this Thursday are going to be an awesome touch to the video yearbook. I definitely appreciate it, man."

"Hey, getting the school to agree to a video yearbook for this year's prom was all your idea, and it was a killer one," Cameron complimented. "Freddie, you're a kickass president. It's a little intimidating, you know? Everyone assumes I'm going to be in your spot next year, but I don't know - "

"-Hey," Freddie interrupted, with a stern look, "You're the only possible successor I have and you're going to be great. Just relax! You're going to be fine, alright?" Freddie gave him a reassuring smile and a manly clap on the shoulder. Freddie remembered how nervous he was before his inauguration. He actually vomited on the previous president's shoes when he was announced as the new leader! He was relieved to discover that he was actually more than competent and managed to bring in an array of new, very useful members to the club. Cameron was instrumental in all of that, which is why he was confident that he would be a great leader. The anxious vice president shook off the sudden onslaught of nerves and exhaled.

"Thanks, dude. Appreciate it." Cameron flashed a grateful smile and set up Freddie for a fist bump. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you!" Freddie bumped Cameron's closed fist with his own and turned to head to his locker while the other boy exited the school. Freddie could feel the day's affects on his body and he was eager to get home as soon as possible. He had just managed to successfully enter his locker's combination and was opening the door when he felt a hard -THUMP!- on the back of his head. He suppressed a profanity and grabbed the throbbing spot, spinning around to face his attacker. As he suspected, he found a pint-sized, curly-haired blonde with a deceivingly angelic face. She beamed with pride at her latest assault, waving excitedly at her victim.

"Hey, dweebmeat!" Sam Puckett cried with fake enthusiasm.

Freddie fixed an angry glare on her while continuing to rub with back of his head. "SAM! Couldn't you have gotten my attention _without_ giving me a concussion?"

"Sure, but how much fun would that have been?" Sam laughed as Freddie rolled his eyes and returned to his locker to retrieve his homework.

"Detention was fun, I take it?" Freddie asked dryly, trying very little to mask the sarcasm.

"Best nap I caught all day!" Sam answered as pulled out her phone from her jean pocket.

Freddie slammed the locker door shut, then returned to the blonde. "So what's up, Puckett? You need a ride home or something?"

"No, actually, my mom's here, according to this loooovely text she just sent me: 'Get out here, turd nugget! It's colder than a witch's boob in a brass bra!' Nice, mother." Sam turned the screen in Freddie's direction to show him the text. Freddie quickly scanned the text and gave a light chuckle. There was always a certain comedic flair to Ms. Puckett's neglectful nature. Sam shook her head and tucked the phone back in her pocket before addressing Freddie again. "I do kind of need a favor from you, though."

Freddie was caught off guard a little. Was this a joke? Sam was never in the business of asking him for help and never considered whether or not he would even entertain the option of helping her out, if the opportunity presented itself; exhibit A for his apprehension being the dull ache in the back of Freddie's head.

"Something is telling me to run," Freddie considered, cautiously, "but I'll bite. What's the favor?"

Sam's expression turned into that of someone who was embarrassed. She nibbled on her bottom lip before she continued. "You know that Cameron kid in your loser A.V. club?"

Freddie furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. How would Sam know about anyone in the A.V. Club? Furthermore, why would she inquire about them?

"Yeah…yeah, I know him. Why, what did he do?" he asked out of panic. With all the support he was going to require in the coming months, the last thing he needed was for his V.P. to be pounded beyond recognition because he accidentally scuffed her shoes or, God forbid, took the last order of tater tots at lunch.

"Ugh! He didn't _do_ anything! It's just…" Sam trailed off while looking down at her crimson Converse. Freddie took a closer look at his friend and couldn't believe his eyes: Sam was blushing. '_This has to be good!_' Freddie thought to himself. '_The last time I saw Sam blush like this was the time that she had met…HOLY CRAP_.'

The last time she had blushed like this was the time she had met Jonah.

Sam likes Cameron.

This is fantastic.

"Saaaaam…" Freddie took a small step forward with his best wide-eyed puppy impression on his face. "Does someone have a wittle cwush on Cam-won? Hmmm?" Freddie went to poke her in her belly button, but was thwarted with a quick slap of the hand from the blushing (and very annoyed) teenage girl he was taunting.

"Talk to me in that pathetic baby voice again and I'll rip out your vocal chords!"

"Oh, I hear you barking, Puckett," Freddie said with a knowing smirk. "What I don't hear is you denying it. You have a crush on the _V.P. _of the _A.V .Club_!"

"Alrightalrightalright! Yes! I have a monster crush on the guy. Happy?" Sam looked defeated as turned to lean her back against the nearest locker. "He's cute and wears cool shoes all the time and has a ridiculously white smile," Sam started to list all of his desirable qualities while ticking them off with her fingers. "And he always has a gorgeous tan, even in the winter. In Seattle!" She finished with the dreamy, clouded over expression that only a girl with a huge crush could perfect. She began to slide to the floor and landed on the floor with a defeated slump. "He's sooooo cute and I'm too much of a scared nub to talk to him."

Freddie almost felt bad for Sam. Though she had a famous reputation for being the toughest girl around, he knew it was a whole different story when it came to boys she liked. Still, he didn't see what this had to do with him. He bent down to take a seat next to the pouty blonde. "I gotta tell you, Sam, I'm a little surprised that you would go for a tech geek. Don't you usually go for the older, bad boy types?"

"You remember Shane, don't you?" Sam asked with raised eyebrows. Freddie did remember Shane, the former A.V. Club member that helped him once with an episode of iCarly. Sam and Carly both had major crushes on him, which inadvertently got him hospitalized. Shane was still a buddy of Freddie's, but the handsome techie kept his distance from the two girls to this day. Sam continued. "If Shane taught me anything, it was that I should never judge a nerd by his external hard drive." Freddie and Sam both chuckled at her joke, then Freddie returned to the subject at hand.

"Alright, so what's the favor?"

Instead of immediately answering, Sam stood up and began to slowly pace in front of the locker. Freddie figured it must be a big deal if she was having a hard time spitting it out. He stood up him self as his eyes followed Sam as she paced. "Sam?"

"You're his friend, right?" she blurted.

"Well, yeah, but I don't see…" Freddie's statement trailed off as he, once again, found understanding.

She wanted him to talk to Cameron for her.

This is not fantastic.

"Oh, no. _No no no no no," _Freddie shook his head vigorously and took a step back, as if he was preparing to run. Sam lunged forward before he could get too far and grabbed his shoulders.

"Oh, c'mon! Who else could I get to introduce us? And that's _all_ it would be: an introduction!" As she pleaded, she gave his shoulders a slight shake.

"Wouldn't Carly be a better person to help you out with this kind of stuff?" Freddie asked in desperation. Sam apparently disagreed, as she shook her head.

"Her form of help usually ends with me in a disgusting pink frilly skirt while a giggle like a moron. Screw that chizz!"

"Sam," Freddie said firmly as he removed Sam's hands from his shoulders "I really don't think I should get in the middle of this. If something goes sour between you two, it'll put me in a really awkward position, Just go up to him! He's the nicest guy and a _junior_, for Pete's sake! You can handle him!"

"It's not that simple, Freddifer! Look," Sam moved to stand next to him and put her arm around his shoulders, which looked rather amusing as she was almost six inches shorter than him, "I don't ask you for help often, do I? I really, really, _really _need your help this time. Pleeeease?" Sam's hands were clasped together as she pleaded to her friend.

"Sam, I don't know about th-"

"-PLEEEEASE?" Sam's was now begging so loudly that her cries of desperation reverberated throughout the empty corridor. He knew she was serious about needing him, and he couldn't find it in him to leave her hanging.

"Alright! Alright, I'll get you an introduction under two, very critical conditions."

"Name it!"

"Okay, first: you have to be nice to me. I mean really nice, Sam. No more hitting, punching, kicking, whatever. Also, it's 'Freddie' from now on, not 'Fredwina' or 'Freddifer' or 'Nub' or whatever else you happen to come up with, got it?" Freddie pointed at Sam, letting her know that he meant business. The expression on her face looked as if it belonged to a child who was just grounded for three months.

"You mean, like, forever?" Sam shrieked.

"Well, maybe a month or so," Freddie conceded. "I'm a realist."

"Fine, you got it. What's number 2?" Sam hoped that it wouldn't be as catastrophic as his first demand.

"And number 2: Whatever happens, whether it works out or not, once I introduce you to Cameron, leave me out of it. Completely. That means no details, no message-passing through me, nothing. I really don't want to get involved any more than I already am. It's awkward enough as it is. We got a deal?" Freddie extended his hand, waiting for Sam to shake it.

"Alright, deal." Sam shook his hand, sealing the deal. "I appreciate it, stub rag!" Sam held onto his hand while she rose her right foot and stomped it on Freddie's toes. Freddie immediately dropped her hand and grabbed his left foot as he hopped around on his right leg. The throbbing pain brought tears to his eyes.

"OOOOWWWW! DAMMIT, SAM!" he bellowed as his face turned beet red.

"Sorry! Sorry! Just needed to get it out of my system!" Sam backed away with her hands in the air in the surrender position she yelled, "See you later, Freddie!" just as she bolted for the door towards her mother's car. Freddie gently put his foot on the ground as the pain began to dull. "I really hate that girl sometimes," he muttered into the empty hallway as he made his way to his car.

* * *

After a long drive through rush hour traffic, Freddie finally made it to his floor within Bushwell Plaza and he was quite happy to be home. He arrived in front of the door leading to his apartment, but instead of going inside, he turned around and quietly knocked on the door of the Shay residence. He was pretty tired, but he had not seen his girlfriend for most of the day and he wanted to spend a little time with her before committing to his homework and having to deal with his overly fussy mother. He could hear excited foot steps approaching the other side of the door and, within seconds, the door swung open to reveal a gorgeous, smiling brunette wearing a sky blue Penny Tee that read "Fickle Walnuts," a purple camouflage jean skirt, and metallic silver boots. Her long hair framed her face in big-bodied waves and her lips were tinted dark pink with her lip gloss. Carly always managed to take Freddie's breath away, even during that times when she claimed she looked a mess. After almost three months, he still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have convinced her to be with him.

Carly leapt forward and wrapped her arms around Freddie's broad shoulders, planting a big kiss on his waiting lips. "Hey, handsome!" she said as she felt Freddie's arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey yourself, pretty girl!" Freddie replied, sneaking another quick kiss on her lips, then another on the tip of her nose. She giggled and disentangle herself from his arms, stepping to the side to allow him into her apartment. Freddie entered, dropping his bag into the closest arm chair before plopping himself on the Shay's couch. Carly made her way to the kitchen, where it looked like she was preparing a large bowl of fruit.

"I missed you today," Carly shouted to Freddie while she washed a bunch of green grapes. Between their differing morning class schedules, Freddie missing lunch for an A.V. exec meeting, and her having to leave school early for a dentist's appointment, she hadn't really spent any time with him, save the ride he gave her to school and the quick chats between classes.

"I missed you so much, Carls. How was the dentist?" Freddie said, turning his head to the kitchen.

"Dr. Pelodin gave my smile a clean bill of health!" Carly turned from the sink to flash Freddie a big, toothy grin. Freddie chuckled.

"Beautiful, beautiful," he nodded.

"How about you? How was your afternoon?" Carly asked as she grabbed two cans of apple juice from the fridge with one hand and the fruit bowl with the other.

"It was…interesting," Freddie answered with careful consideration.

"Interesting? How so?" Carly set the bowl of fruit on the coffee table in front of the couch and opened a can of juice, handing it to her boyfriend before taking a seat next to him. Freddie took a dragging sip from the can and set it on a coaster on the side table. He then turn on the couch slightly before laying back towards Carly, pillowing his head onto her lap. They both smiled at the intimate position, thankful for the contact after practically an entire day with very little interaction.

"Well…" Freddie began, "You know Cameron Phillips, yeah?"

"Uh, the tall guy with the dark red hair and the tan, right?" Carly asked as she lazily ran her fingers through his dark brown hair. Freddie closed his eyes at the feeling of Carly's finger rubbing against his scalp. He didn't think Carly was aware of how relaxing her ministrations were.

"Yeah, him. Well, Sam apparently has a major crush on the guy and she wants me to talk to him for her."

"Really? Sam asked you to do that for her?" Carly asked in surprise. She had leaned forward slightly to grab a few grapes from the bowl and popped one in her mouth.

"Yeah, she did. I really don't want to, but she begged. Didn't think I'd ever see that in my lifetime. Grape me?" Freddie opened his mouth and Carly brought a grape close to his lips. Freddie lifted his head a fraction of an inch a grabbed the grape with his teeth and quickly chewed it before placing his head back in her lap. "Thanks, love."

"Funny, I thought she'd always come to me with that kind of stuff." Carly resumed scratching his scalp. Freddie was able to detect a hint of disappointment in her voice. Carly was very secure in her and Sam's friendship, but it always shocked her when Sam didn't share something with her. It was an even bigger surprise that she would come to Freddie about something before her, considering the volatile nature of their friendship.

Freddie reached for the hand that was currently doing wonders to his head in order to place a gentle kiss on it. This made Carly smile once more. "Don't take offense, baby. She only came to me because I work so closely with him. Well, that and she was afraid that you would make her dress and act girly again," he finished with a smirk, looking up to see Carly's face.

"Hey! There is no reason for a girl to not act like a lady!" Carly proclaimed indignantly. "Heck, it worked on you, didn't it?"

"Carly, that's completely different and you know it," Freddie insisted, matter-of-factly. "You know you could run around in muddy jeans and a baggy shirt, chewing with your mouth open and cursing up a storm and I would still be completely head-over-heals in love with you."

"Awwww, my boyfriend's so sweet!" Carly leaned down just as Freddie lifted his head to meet her halfway for a gentle, slow kiss. He reached his hand into her soft hair as she placed a hand on his cheek. Even at the strange angle, the kiss was a source of warmth for both the teens. Carly ended the kiss smiling against Freddie's lips "Love you" she whispered right before stealing a quick kiss and sitting up straight.

"Love you more" Freddie replied, as he often did, and grabbed a pineapple cube from the bowl and tossed it into his mouth.

Carly sighed. "So, how do you plan on getting those two together?"

"I dunno," Freddie shrugged, "But whatever I come up with, it better be quick. I don't want to keep this going any longer than it has to." He looked up to find Carly smirking slyly. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What? What's that look for?"

It was Carly's turn to shrug. "I just think it's sweet, you know? You helping out Sam, taking on the role of her wingman." She tried her best to stifle the giggle threatening to bubble from her throat.

"Hey!" Freddie reached up to gently tug on a strand of his girlfriend's hair. "I am NOT Sam's wingman!"

"Oh, you _so_ are!" Carly retorted with a grin. She was clearly enjoying this. Freddie sat up suddenly and turned to face her, eyebrows raised in warning.

"You better take that back, Miss Shay," he demanded playfully.

"Sam and Freddie, sittin' in a tree" Carly said in sing-song voice while tapping her feet on the wooden floor.

"Carly" Freddie warned, sliding a little closer to her.

"W-I-N-G-I-N-G" Carly sang, inching farther away from Freddie with a look of defiance on her face.

"That's it!" Freddie lunged forward and went after her midsection, tickling her mercilessly. Carly howled with laughter while trying to escape from his menacing fingers. Her laughter was like music to Freddie's ears and it managed to mesmerize him briefly, allowing her to quickly escape from the couch and make a run for it.

"Hey! No point in running! I'll get you!" Freddie snapped out of the trance as he leapt off the couch and chased after the giggling brunette.

* * *

Freddie and Cameron entered the hallway Thursday afternoon after getting some footage of the football team practicing. The interviews had been fun and they were excited to start editing for the video yearbook. The boys were making their way to the A..V lab to review some the of the tapes when they passed a large poster for the school's upcoming Valentine's Day dance. The poster caught Freddie's attention and he was suddenly struck with the idea of using it as the perfect segue way to talk about the issue at hand. Freddie nodded toward the poster. "Hey, Cam, you thinking about going to the dance?"

"Yeah, I've played around with the idea," Cam replied, staring up at the advertisement. "You're lucky, man. You don't have to worry about who to take. I, on the other hand, have no idea who to ask."

Freddie couldn't have asked for a better set-up. He immediately took advantage. "Actually," Freddie said brightly, " I know a girl who would be perfect for you. You know Samantha Puckett?"

"Uhh, yeah. The cute blonde who does iCarly, right?"

"Right!" Freddie exclaimed. This may be easier than he thought.

"…Okay, what about her?" Cameron asked in confusion.

"Well…why don't you ask her? She's cute, like you said, fun, a great dancer, and I bet she'd love to be your date. Why not?"

Cameron stared at Freddie for a beat before bursting into laughter. Freddie didn't get the joke.

"What's so funny?" Freddie asked, setting one of the heavy cameras down on the floor next to the lab door. He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Cameron's laughter to die down. When it finally did, Cameron straightened up, wiping what looked like tears from his eyes.

"You're not serious, dude. Sam Puckett?"

"Yeah. Pardon me for not getting the joke," Freddie said, unable to edit the frustration from his voice.

"Oh, come on Freddie. You know what she's like," Cameron retorted, as if that should explain everything. Freddie's eye contact dared him to continue. "She's…you know…kind of rough around the edges. Lives in a rough neighborhood, has issues with authority and an unhealthy obsession with meat, from what I've seen," Cameron pointed out with a look of disgust. "My family is kind of a big deal in this city. My dad owns a major luxury car dealership and the Phillips reputation is pretty solid around here." Freddie wasn't sure how accurate that was, as he's never even heard of the Phillips' "solid reputation." Nevertheless, Freddie's frustration was boiling over into a strong dislike towards the guy that he once thought was cool.

"So what's your point, Cameron?" Freddie said, unknowingly taking a small step forward.

"Look," Cameron began, "Sam's cute and all, but how would it look if I was seen with someone like _that_?" The way he spat out the word "that" made Freddie's fist ball up on their own accord. "She's just kind of…low class."

That tears it.

Nobody but Freddie had the right to say anything bad about Sam. Ever. Freddie had logged more than enough man hours, between all of the violence and pranks and name-calling, to earn that right, of which even HE didn't take advantage. On the other hand, him and Sam have spent the past six years working, scheming, fighting, and laughing side-by-side, which was long enough to know that she was so much more than her reputation painted her to be. Her loyalty, compassion, intelligence, confidence, and strength were what made her the person she was. This douche bag had no clue who Sam Puckett was and he had NO RIGHT to assume that he did.

Freddie had to dig deep in order to find the resistance to punch this kid in the face. Instead, he held up a hand to prevent Cameron from saying anything further.

"You know, I never would have pegged you for a snooty jackass. I don't tend to waste my time with jackasses, so I'll make this short." He took another step forward, shortening the distance between him and Cameron. "Don't you _ever_ make the mistake of talking about my best friend that way ever again. You should consider yourself lucky if she ever gave you the time of day."

"Look, man, I'm jus-"

"DON'T interrupt me! You're done talking!" Freddie shouted, making the junior jump back a little. Freddie was sure to note the fear in his eyes, which fueled him to continue. "Sam's not one of these flighty, giggling little girls running around who aren't good for much more than a stroke of your ego and a good time. She's a girl with substance, personality, and a brand of loyalty that most guys would kill to have by their side. Any guy would be lucky to have her on his arm and here I thought that you would be someone who would understand that. Now that I've heard what you have to say, I'll say this: I better not EVER catch you coming within 20 feet of her or you'll have me to deal with! Better yet, if you so much as breathe her name in a manner that I don't like, I'll clue her in and have her deal with you herself. Spoiler alert: You'll lose. A lot." He whispered the last part, and he knew the effect was not lost on Cameron, who visibly shivered and began backing away.

"Freddie, I'm really sorry-" Once again, Freddie lifted his hand to halt whatever pathetic apology the guy had. He had reached his limit for idiotic rhetoric today. He extended his hand in order to grab the equipment bag from the bumbling V.P.

"Give me the footage and go home. I'll stick around and look it over myself."

Cameron was prepared to argue, but immediately recognized Freddie's death glare and decided against it. He surrendered the bag and made his way towards the exit. "I'll see you around, man."

"Shut up." Freddie knew that wasn't the most mature reply, but he was proud of it, nonetheless. With his back facing the exit, he heard the click of the door and the disappearing footsteps, signaling Cameron's exit. He exhaled and bent over to grab the camera off the ground. He had not prepared for this outcome and was hit with a bit of anxiety. "How in the world am I going to tell Sam?" he asked to nobody in particular.

"Well, lucky for you, her ears work just fine."

Startled, Freddie spun around, almost dropping the equipment, to find Sam stepping out of her hiding place behind a big trash can. She had a sad smile on her face as she straightened out her clothes. Freddie knew there was no need to ask whether or not she had heard the entire conversation; he knew that she had heard enough. Though she put on a brave face, she knew the things Cameron had said had hurt her. He reached for something to say.

"I'm…I'm really…He's an idiot, Sam. You can do so much better."

"Eh," Sam replied with a dismissive wave of her hand. "It's alright. I was actually on my way here to tell you to can the whole idea, anyways."

"Oh, yeah?" Freddie asked, intrigued. "Did you already meet someone new?"

"Actually, I did!" Sam genuinely looked excited. "His name is Max. Met him at lunch."

"Already off to a storybook beginning," Freddie said with an amused chuckle.

"I know, right?" Sam was practically hopping up and down. "Anyways, he's on the soccer team, ridiculously hot, drives this cool green moped, and his mom owns an Italian restaurant, which is a million times better than some lame car dealership. The best part is: he approached me first. Just how Mama likes it," Sam finished with a huge smile.

"Well, it looks like everything worked out in the end, huh?" Freddie mused as they walked slowly towards the A.V. lab. Sam looked down at her shoes and shrugged, still smiling. They shared a quiet moment as they approached the door of the lab. He felt as if there was a large pink elephant between them, and he just felt compelled to say something.

"Look, Sam, you know I don't believe in anything that jerk said-"

"Yeah, yeah, nub, I heard you the first time. No need to get all mushy on me." Sam wasted no time getting back to normal. The smirk on her face and her single raised eyebrow challenged Freddie to join her.

"Well, good," Freddie obliged, setting the equipment and camera on the floor by the door. "I felt a little nauseous the first time. If I had to say something nice about you again, I just may vomit."

Freddie and Sam stared each other down for couple of seconds before bursting into laughter. They found comfort in the type of friendship they shared, even if others found it semi-abusive. It worked for them and that's all that really mattered. Freddie was about to unlock the lab door when Sam took a step forward and, unexpectedly, wrapped her arms around Freddie's waist in a big bear hug. After getting over the initial shock, Freddie gladly returned the hug, wrapping his arm around her back. He rested his chin on top of her head and smiled. They've never shared a moment like this, and neither were sure they would again. This moment, however, proved how close they actually were, even if neither cared to admit it publicly. Freddie gently rubbed Sam's back, thankful for the opportunity for them to genuinely connect as friends.

"Thanks, Freddie," Sam finally murmured. He wasn't sure, but he thought he heard her sniffle a little. "You really are an amazing friend."

Freddie beamed to himself and placed a quick kiss at the top of her head.

"And an awesome wingman," Freddie supplied, light-heartedly. "Don't forget 'awesome wingman.' Just make sure the guy isn't an ass next time, okay?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for taking the time to read this! I hope you enjoyed it and I REALLY hope you'll take an additional moment to review! A big thanks to those who have read and reviewed my previous stories, as they always serve as inspiration to continue writing. This is the third story in a series of stories I am working on, so if you would, please take some time to read the other two stories I have written: i'M Not Obligated and iHave No Resolution (both are Creddie fics). Not a requirement, just a wish. ;o) Again, thanks and don't forget to review (honestly, reviews -positive or negative- brighten my day)!**

**Hollaatchyagirl,**

**Phunky**


End file.
